


(Un)Known

by DarkNymfa



Series: DP Ficlet Collection [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNymfa/pseuds/DarkNymfa
Summary: He'd kept this secret at great cost to himself. But why?
Series: DP Ficlet Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749379
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164





	(Un)Known

**Author's Note:**

> A short one, as it wasn't a direct prompt per se. I wrote this, instead, for the "I wish you would write a story where ___" ask game. As always, if you're interested in participating or sending in a prompt, you can find me on Tumblr as darks-ink! Even if you don't have a Tumblr, you should still be able to send asks on anon, and you can mention your AO3 if you want proper credit.
> 
> The specific prompt, by an anonymous asker, was this: "I wish you would write a fic where Danny's school finds out about Phantom, have a proper freak out, but then collectively decides not to let Danny know."

They had all been gathered. The entire school stared at the screen, empty now, transfixed. There was supposed to be… something. Dash couldn’t really remember, to be honest. Hadn’t cared to.

But Danny – Fenton – he hadn’t known. He’d missed the class where they’d announced it. Just like he’d missed the camera, which he’d paused right in front of.

Dash would’ve assumed that it was some kinda joke, some kinda campaign – don’t bully nerds, they could be super powerful ghosts! – if it hadn’t been for the reactions of the teachers, of principal Ishiyama.

Fenton really _was_ Phantom. Holy shit.

“Well…” Mr. Lancer said after a silence so long it could’ve spanned centuries, “That, hm, explains some things.”

“You mean that that’s real?!” Star blurted out, then promptly shoved her hands over her mouth, startled by herself.

“You’re joking, right?” Paulina insisted from next to Star, but Dash knew them well, and he could tell that she knew it wasn’t a joke. This was… this was real. This was serious. “He can’t be Phantom, sir.”

“He _shouldn’t_ be,” Lancer said, thoughtfully, a frown on his face. “But he is, somehow.”

“But what about his parents?” Kwan asked, loudly, and Dash startled from the sudden voice right next to him. “I mean, don’t they hunt Phantom? What’s up with that?!”

A silence fell as they all, simultaneously, realized.

Danny’s parents hunted Phantom, but loved Fenton. They must… they must not know. Just like everyone else.

“We can’t tell them,” Ishiyama said. “He didn’t tell them, despite the danger they pose to him. There must… there must be a reason for it.”

Lancer, next to her, nodded. “Yes, he’s guarded this secret with utmost vehemence. Despite all our punishments, the low grades and constant detentions, he hasn’t uttered a word about the true reason.”

“And he could’ve been so popular,” Paulina added, thoughtful. “Adults might have a mixed perception of Phantom, but _we_ all love him.”

“Yeah, and it wasn’t just that Fenton didn’t give a shit about popularity, because he _did_.” Dash ignored the way everyone’s eyes turned to him, now. “He was constantly trying all kinds of stuff to get in with us.”

“So then… he must really care about keeping this a secret,” Star said, her quiet tone clearly audible in the near-silent room. “There must be _something_ that kept him from telling, right, if he had so much to gain?”

“Alright, so we don’t tell.” Dash shrugged easily. “If he’s so intent on no one knowing the truth, we don’t tell him we know. Let him think he’s doing such a good job of keeping it a secret, so he won’t have to worry about this, too.”

Lancer frowned, but hummed thoughtfully. “A good suggestion, Mr. Baxter. But I cannot allow a student, a _child_ , to recklessly throw himself into danger like this. Without any adult help, or supervision.”

“So then help him,” Paulina suggested, a casual tone to her voice that only sounded forced to those that knew her. “Just don’t let him know _why_. We can do small things, things he won’t notice or think about. We _can_ help, just like he helps us. Unnoticed. Unseen.”

She grinned, wide and bright. “ _Unknown_.”


End file.
